


Hooked On a Feelin'

by sweetlilbirb



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlilbirb/pseuds/sweetlilbirb
Summary: You've lived on the Isle of the Lost all Your life, keeping to yourself and doing your best to survive. You've witnessed the whole Villain Kids Fiasco and you decided it be better to not have an opinion on it. You had heard of the infamous Pirate crew but never thought you'd run into them, especially not like this../Story takes place from both point of views - Reader & Harry/( Reader will have a long/slow burn/romance for Harry, things will definitely get ugly. Gil and Uma aren't too thrilled for multiple reasons and you're just trying your best to not get too attached. )/ Notes at the end /





	1. Who are you?

Okay sure,

Everyone on the isle was bummed about the whole seaside fiasco that happened a couple weeks ago, the only chance to get the heck outta this dump and Uma ruined it for any kid that didn't have a heart of gold like the young hair dresser a couple blocks down. Day after day you watched kids getting picked up left and right by royal guards and tall men with gold vests and trumpets that blared for no reason when their pompous strides grew near. It just wasn't fair, it felt like everyone in this town still wasn't worthy of Auradon's attention, all that mumbo jumbo King Ben poured out on TV felt so fake and forced out of him by the traitorous troupe that stood by his side. As for yourself? There's no way a guard would bat an eye at you, you're not dressed like any of the interesting kids, you don't have any sort of quirk or unique skills to show off, and no one would want the product of when your mom decided to give Burt a chance only to realize that being an "artist" and street performer didn't pay much. Best nanny in the world couldn't even stand to be by her own child for that long, a couple years passed by and you found yourself living in a place not so practically perfect in any way whatsoever. Your caretakers were pretty chill though, apparently they used to know your mom back when gambling at the race tracks was a big deal on the isle, if only they kept the money and lived somewhere that didn't constantly smell like manure and rotten wood. 

As for your father? Who knew. Last you heard he was seen rummaging through street cans and stealing umbrellas like some sort of heartbroken shmuck. He really wanted things to work between him and Mary, but it's not always happy ever after and a big fireworks spectacle with uplifting music. You were still stuck on the isle while some other kids were living it up in prep school uniforms and drinking their lemon water. You often wondered if your mom was still over there but decided it was better to push any thought of her aside and focus on more pressing matters; your screaming other mother. "(Y/N) , dearie, sweetie, what happened to Joe's fish tacos?" Her accent drew out the lazy Aaaaaah in tacos, "we had them for dinner last night, remember?" A droopy face cornered the wall surprising you with a scrunched up nose, glasses barely sitting on the bridge of her nose. She had bright red hair with purple feathers poking out every other tuft, something she added in to give her some more 'pih-zzaaaaaaahz' as she would pronounce it, "YOU had them last night, because I certainly did not touch anything in that fridge, it's been broken for a week now. I told Joe to go grab some more ice, but he's been sleepin' in since noon." The wrinkled lady let out an elongated sigh as she dramatically place her hand on her hip and slouched into it, "I mean if you really think Joe's gonna notice, I can go to the market and make some fresh ones for dinner." 

You knew that Claire didn't want you walking about, especially in the market when everything was free for all, including young girls with little to none self defense skills. You loved the market though, it was always filled with different people and plenty of exciting stories to eaves drop on. "I can go pick up some ice for the fridge?" That seemed to be the winning bargain, she was already half way through picking her purse when you kissed her on the cheek, "no no, I got it this time. I should have asked about the tacos anyways." The frail lady sighed and waved a polished hand in your direction, "what a blessing you are, what a blessing. Thank Mary for your kind heart." The words stung a bit, "yeah, she's a great lady I'm sure." The door shut behind you as you slung your bag on tight, there's nothing much in there aside from some old cash, a book you were reading and some extra essentials you thought necessary for the walk over. You still didn't want to take chances with any sort of theft today so you held a little tighter onto your bag and began your trek to the market near the docks.

Not everyone on the isle was that bad honestly, your caretakers were extremely nice compared to most parents here. Considering that half the kids left the isle because of the peer pressure that some of the more widely known guardians placed on their offspring, you agreed that you got the longer end of that stick. Burt was a sweet man and as kind hearted as they get, but after Mary left, he really let himself go and they considered him as crazy as can be. Apparently self expression of your heartbreak through art gets you a one way ticket to the isle and no custody whatsoever. You had some decent friends, they only dabbled in cheating and stealing which was... I guess not as bad as most kids here. As for yourself, you were as good as a kid from the isle could be. You stayed in your lane, lived mostly to yourself, finished your school work on time, pet a stray dog here and there. You were never really that much of a trouble maker, the worst being when you rebelled against Joe and Claire when they tried to get you take your medicine during that nasty cough, no amount of sugar could help that go down. 

You felt kinda bad about that still to this day, they're only doing their best for you. And you've been mooching off of them ever since you got fired from that thread weaving job you had last March with your friend Annie, and you weren't all that excited to search for a new job anyways. You tried the hair dresser but sweeping wasn't your thing, you tried being a tutor for some other kids that weren't as lucky as you were in the academic area, and you even tried working at the local tea shop a couple blocks North, but clearly you weren't the employee type. 

Your mind had wandered off with each step, careful to not lift your head just in case anyone was feelin' extra aggravated today. In the Isle something as innocent as eye contact could piss any stranger off depending on the mood and which area you were headed towards. Since you were headed to worst part of town you really were not taking any chances, and since the sun was already setting you let your pace pick up a bit. Your boots were scuffed and fading with color as you watched them, mindful not to trip as you glued your eyes to the floor. Moss and old wrappers littered the cement walkway and occasionally you could find a bill here and there, waiting for some sap to snatch it up and run. The weather was muggy as usual, a slight overcast hanging above the isle as if to remind everyone just how dark and dreary this place was. It was nearing fall so you could feel the breeze trying to break through, but it was still hot enough to cause anyone wearing a jacket discomfort. You brought yours still though, it was a faded yellowish color and had some patches and sewn in designs you tried to accessorize with. You weren't as stylish as most kids on the Isle and you decided that a white and pink striped romper suited you best, if you weren't wearing your normal raincoat you attempted to dress up as much as possible. 

Loud clashing and the busy hustle of merchandise started to fill your ears, you peeked up and around the different booths as linens and (probably fake) gold flicked between glances. Some old lady was pulling a man's arm back and forth as the man argued about how he wasn't interested, kids were pick pocketing poor dim witted crowd goers with half a brain which only reminded you to hold your bag closer and your keep your eyes on your destination. There were plenty of sea-side markets along the shore line but your personal favorite was tucked between two smaller shops that sold incense on one side and funky designs on the other. Nearing the door you rested your hand on the plank and creaked it open, "knock knock," you said quietly, hoping you weren't interrupting something.

You entered a small shop that lined with glass bottles filled with stained glass and what seemed like twinkling little bugs, behind the bar stood a smaller and sturdier woman with gold dreads and sunglasses covering her eyes, "is that my (Y/N)?" She shouted almost as if she knew you were there before even looking, The older woman pushed passed the counter and skipped towards you, "Mama just knew you were gonna come in today," you laughed as you let the woman wrap her arms around you. "Why're you out here so late? Especially when the crew's about today." It hadn't even crossed your mind that Uma's ship was still docked and that her crew was still riled and pouting about their last encounter with the VKids. Truth be told it didn't bother you too much, She runs her own fish shop and no one bothers to stop by this place anyways. Mama Odie's was as Ma and Pa as they get, as humble as the lady standing in front of you. "It totally slipped my mind, but you're fine right?" Mrs. Odie waved her bony hand and shrieked out a laugh, "nothin' mama can't handle." The small figure bounced back behind her counter and started rummaging through her ice bucket, "Claire came by not too long ago, either Joe really loves my catch of the day or Claire put all her money on em' and they grew legs and walked right on out!" Odie's sense of humor was always witty and loud, a nice change from your foster parents. "Electricy bill unpaid, fridge broken, makes a very hungry gal." You patted at your stomach and shrugged the guilt off, still feeling like a moocher deep down.. Maybe you could check out that art store..

Odie was nodding and rummaging for wrap to cover up the fish when a chime sounded off behind you, not thinking anything of it you continued to watch the lady hum and dance behind the bar. She was mumbling something about light or whatever, you couldn't help but smile at this. Mama Odie always knew how to brighten up the room, especially under such glum circumstances. The jubilant lady rose from behind the counter and was about to hand over your purchase when her face twisted from pure joy to distaste. This confused you considering that you always paid her in full and never took off running like most customers, maybe the fish was just old and she caught a whiff of it, or maybe you should have checked the mirror before coming out to town and she was simply scoffing at your rats nest, or maybe she was -

"Why the long face missus?" Someone spoke out in a icy tone, you turned your head carefully and saw black boots toe tapping against the wooden floor. "Shops doin' just swell today and we actually ran out of out catches," black heavy pants, zippers crossing through seams and cuts with what seemed like bullets surrounded each belt loop. "Was gonna send some mates out to go find more, but ain't got much left." Red leather jacket.. er- trench coat? Whatever it was, it was hugging the tall figure quite well. "So I thought I'd stop by and see what you got for me, to keep business going." The man's face stared intently at the shopkeeper, a cat like grin plastered his face that spread through his strong jaw. "You know just how important business is, right?" He spoke with a sneaky tone, like a snake trying to convince you into some sort of bargain.

In his left hand, a hook that he seemed to be holding on to.


	2. No refunds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All i wanna do is (gunshot)(gunshot)(gunshot)(gunshot)(cash register noise) and take your fish. 
> 
> A kind of slow chapter, but I'm also just setting it up for the good stuff.   
> Don't forget to leave some kudos and comment any ideas/thoughts/concerns you may have !

"Harry you can go ahead and tell Uma that I got no sales today, no freebies, and no hand outs." 

Harry?

Harry Hook,  
it all made sense now. You figured it was the infamous first mate, but you you held onto the hope that it was someone way less threatening. He stumbled and swayed like a drunk man, keeping his balance but looking like he could fall over at any moment. You clenched and uncleanched your fists, trying to keep a positive mindset about this situation. Maybe he was just here to make a purchase, maybe he would just pick up his things and then be on his merry way. He clicked his tongue, "no no no, that's not true. You even got a batch ready for me! Darling, what a dear." His steps toward the counter were both menacing and suave, he walked like there was some sort of beat in his head that he was trying to follow. "Hmm, What's this?" The hooked stranger pointed towards the bucket that held up two fish, the corner of Odie's mouth curved up into a sly smile. "Codfish," Harry's head twitched to the side as he dug his hook into the bar's wooden surface. Odie looked smug and proud of the verbal jab she delivered to the boy, "And it's already been purchased," His gaze remained on the shop keep as you felt your heart drop into your stomach, "oh yea, and who would that be?"

You prayed that Odie wouldn't be bold enough to point you out, maybe she'd keep him distracted while you slip away into the crowd. She'd make up a fake story as you quickly snuck passed the wooden doors, careful not to get the pirate's attention. "That young lady over there, she's a valued customer. Unlike you and your rowdy boy band." 

Great, wonderful, amazing, thank you Odie.

In this moment you thought about turning around and booking it, forgetting about the fish and whatever dinner was planned for tonight. Could you even out run this dude? Would he even chase after you? You had heard that scaring people was his speciality, but was it really worth two fish dinners and chasing someone like yourself. 

Harry paused for a second before turning on his heels, his eyes lining up straight with yours. Those eyes were undeniably stunning, no amount of fear could tear you away from staring into them. He kept his gaze locked on yours while he began walking towards you, the floor creaked under his feet as he scanned you up and down like a predator about to strike. You could feel your face grow colder with every inch that was tossed away between you two, reminding yourself that this one guy has taken down ships, pushed kids out of their own territory, and Lord knows how many other women had fallen for his trick. Harry stopped in his tracks, only leaving about a foot of distance between you two. You swallowed the lump in your throat as he lifted his hook up to your chin, pushing your head up with the slightest of pressure. "Ohhh, are you the valued customer," you kept your gaze onto his and felt the cold metal press into your lower jaw. "And just what are ye gonna do about it? Try and take it back? Come and chase me for it?" 

Absolutely not, this guy is a riot if he think you could do any of those things, you were five foot two and didn't really have a death wish. You shook your head left to right, unable to speak back to the looming pirate. You were careful not to slip or move too much, knowing that his hook was only centimeters away from your neck. You could feel sweat start to form as you did your very best to remain calm. "What a shame," Harry lifted his hook up to your cheek and slid it down slowly, "you look like you'd be so much fun." 

And just like that the boy dropped his hook and swiveled around, "well well well, better luck next time." You quickly stepped away and lifted your hand to the spot where metal had just been, "till next time." A chuckle slipped past him as he pushed the doors open, whistling a tune as he made his exit. 

The room was quiet and you let those last words linger in your mind for a bit, what did he mean by that? You didn't know him, he didn't know you, and he certainly didn't know where you lived. It's not like you visit the market that often, and when you did it was only for a brief moment. 

Your mind had wondered off yet again when Odie snapped you out of it, "hun," you shook the thought away and brought your attention to the lady in front of you, "You have no clue how lucky you are, he's a relentless one that boy." The smaller lady placed the bucket in your hands and patted them softly, "Why don't you head on home for today, better now than later." Removing one of your hands from the bucket you reached to your bag when something stopped you, " no no no, I only offer great fish and good service, running into that nutcase is the worst experience anyone could ever have. It's on the house today," offering the lady a polite smile you nodded back to her. 

Any other day you would have argued, but you're running low on cash and you really need to save the most you can. "Thank you so much, I'm sure I'll see you around." You lifted the bucket onto your hip and kissed the old ladies cheek, "anything for my (y/n) !" With a swift move she turned you around and gave you a slight push, "stay safe out there!" You laughed as you caught your footing and pressed a hand against the wooden door, "you too Mama!" 

Pushing the door open you looked around to see most vendors packing up, some just arriving and setting up their nightly business. The trade shop was busier than usual, probably due to multiple boats being docked upon the shore. Since Ben was being grateful enough to transfer over kids from the isle, it caused people from all over the place trying to fix up their kids and sneak them over. You enjoyed the busy feeling though, it made the streets feel alive and human. 

You wish you had brought your gloves though, your hands were starting to get cold from holding the bucket and you had wished that the walk wasn't so long. You hadn't even reached the end of the market place and it was about a thirty minute walk from here to your house. 

"Mind if I lend a hook?" In a second you felt the bucket plucked from your grasp and into the grasp.. er- hook of Harry who was now standing right behind you. "Dude what, hey-" you stopped and went to pull his arm back, but before you could grab him he turned to face you. "What's it to ya? I'm walkin' a lady back to her place?" A devilish grin snuck onto his face as he dangled the bucket high in the air, he was much taller than you and he knew it. Apparently he was trying to play some game but you weren't really in the mood to play back, you tapped your foot and looked back between him and your bucket. "Please, just take it. I don't have any money left over and I don't even live around he-" you were stopped abruptly by Harry's high pitched laugh, showing off his shark like grin. "Yer joking right?" 

You remained silent as he gave you a look of bewilderment, or what seemed like fake bewilderment. "(Y/N)," 

What? How did he know your name? You took a step back as he took one of the same length forward, "(Y/N)," his smile widened. 

"How do you-" Harry lifted a brow and watched you as you tried to put the pieces together, "were you," Harry raised both hands up nearly causing the bucket to tip over, "S'not like ya said anything important! Maybe I just wanted to know what it took to be a valued customer," You couldn't believe this, why now, why you.

"Anywho," Harry said as he started to walk back towards the docks, "since you kindly offered these to me."   
You stumbled towards him, "what no," you reached out again and successfully grabbed his arm this time.

"Well don't ya remember?" Harry stopped and looked down at you, his eyes practically flickering with mischief. "Please just take it!" The boy said in a high pitched voice, obviously mocking your tone before. You scrunched up your nose and prayed for patience, villain or not you were done playing his game. You let go of his arm with a huff and crossed yours in front of your chest, "alright, yeah." His smile faltered but still remained plastered on his face, "wha?," He let out. 

Harry let out a noise that sounded like a wounded animal, you were about 5 steps away from him when you suddenly felt a tug on your backpack. The pull was so sudden you fell back into something sturdy, realizing it was right into Harry's chest. "Yeah, ya see, that's cute and all," his hand gripped your left arm as you felt his breathe behind you causing the hair on the back of your neck to prick up, "s'not how it works around here," there the hook was again, this time threading through your hair. "'Specially not with me," his grip tightened as your face scrunched up in pain, you cursed under your breathe before Harry completely let go of your arm.

You took this opportunity to push off his chest and spring forward into a running start. "Wait-" Harry quickly spat out. Clearly your fight or flight kicked into overdrive and you milked all the adrenaline you could out of it. Forget the fish, forget this trip, and forget whatever kind of game that man was playing. You were careful not to trip on any of the bricks or stones in your path and continued to run, your pulse screaming behind your ears.

Was he chasing you? Was there an ambush ahead of you? What just exactly did he plan on doing to you?  
Forget it, you really didn't want to fantasize about the possibilities. You quickly turned behind a corner to catch your breathe, your chest heaved up and down as you tried to steady your blaring pulse. Carefully glancing around you saw that there was no one around, he must have given up after he got what he wanted.   
Thank God for that, you let out a sigh of relief as you slid down the wall and into a sitting position. 

You had just reached the very outskirts of the market and still had about a good fifteen minute walk ahead of you, but it had gotten extremely dark now and it wasn't the safest trek. It probably would be best if you started your journey sooner than later, getting up from your slouched position you went to sling your back pack back on when..

No.  
You looked behind you, but found that there was nothing there. You didn't want to trace your steps too far back in fear of your unwanted fan, but then it hit you. He stole it, you thought to yourself, he must have.  
When he hooked your bag he must have slipped it off you when you ran away.

You buried your face into your hands and pulled down at your skin, "great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be from Harry's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the chapter ends so abruptly, there's a literal hurricane going on in my state and I just wanted to post this before I start the next chapter. Please let me know if you have any suggestions or ideas !! (Reader) still needs a job so I guess we'll have to see if someone has a job opening.... but I guess we'll have to see ;O


End file.
